GAME OVER
by DarthYinYang
Summary: Miusu -OC- and Tororo are having a sleepover for playing a marathon of video games. Miusu is losing, as per normal. But what happenes when the both of them start playing a game where Tororo might actually lose? Will the young hacker be able to handle it?


Links to Miusu's looks and personality is on my profile page, which leads to my Deviantart page.

* * *

GAME OVER

Pairing: Toro/Miu (Orikero)

Rating: PG-13

"Oh come on, that was a blatant cheat!" yelled Miusu as he clenched the dark game controller in his hand. With a stern glare he turned to his friend sitting beside him, Tororo, who was busy stuffing his mouth full of cheese pizza.

"Waf ah yoo alking aout?" the other took a minute to finish the food that was in his mouth before he spoke again. "What do you mean I cheated? I beat you fare and square!" a smirk appeared on his features. The first teen grunted some words under his breath. Fair or not, the other tadpole had been kicking his tail for the last hour on a certain fighting game they had taken much interest into. It was fun, he still had to admit.

It was a Pekoponian game, as were most of the others they had piled up. For the past while they had been fighting each other in a single round fashion, although neither had won just yet. Miusu's character was a fast and tall Pekoponian that mirrored how his friend Dororo looked, while Tororo seemed to fancy a slower, but incredibly strong character who brandished an array of guns and weapons. They were both fighting in a forest setting, which Miusu secreted rejoiced about. Since they were fighting in that stage, his character should have gotten a boost in speed and attack. However, the effects were still to be seen; Miusu was convinced they would show when he most needed them. Beside him, Tororo began messily eating another slice of pizza.

The TV flashed a multitude of lights as they continued to play onwards of their game, almost making it to their 5th hour that they had been at it. The other lights of the house were off, of course, to make it that much more cool. Although it made the gaming experience all the more awesome, it did horrors to the eyes, as some mothers would have put it. But neither boy really bothered to care, both too busy playing their half of the game as they attempted to kick butt of the other.

Next to the TV was a growing pile of games they both played and grew bored of, and another pile of games on the other side of the TV awaited for them to start playing. Fighting games, farming games, shooting games, single player, and multiplayer; there was even a puzzle game that the duo had to play for their gaming sleepover. On the current fighting game which neither bother to really read what it was called, Tororo wasn't even trying; he was merely destroying Miusu's Pekoponian avatar while simultaneously eating yet another slice of pizza (How he could be so small yet down so much food was beyond Miusu's comprehension). Although it aggravated Miusu to no end that he could be beaten so easily, he didn't want to show his irritation lest his friend taunt him further.

"Hold on, you forgot that you have to power up to level three first to do that move." Miusu said to the other as he watched Tororo's avatar on the screen stop for a second; the shorter Pekoponian on screen began to pull out a gun to attack. The orange tadpole laughed,

"Oh no I don't, watch this!" and with a triumphant hit of a single button, the screen exploded in color that left Miusu gaping. The older tadpole's character lay in a heap after the virtual smoke cleared; the bar on the top of the screen began to plummet as his health fell. After a long string of button pushing, Miusu managed to pull his character up again; his health didn't look to good, however.

"That's not fair, Tororo! I had to power up first, and you don't?" Miusu had to cut off his words a couple times to swerve his already beaten character out of the line of fire in the game. Tororo didn't answer, but the smirk on his face gave all the response needed. Around the duo the lights from the TV casted shadows that danced around the living room, the darkness playing across the walls and carpet. What time it was by then neither really knew or cared; there wasn't a clock in the room, but the last time that Miusu had looked the white and black timepiece had shown a solid 11:00 at night. After all the gaming, he could have guessed it to be at least 1 or later. The two teens had played so many games though it was hard to keep track of time; it was fun just to have the time to play with each other, even if Miusu continued to lose to his younger friend.

Miusu knew he wasn't going to win a whole lot; his friend was a genius for god's sake! He could hack some of the finest computers in the military of Keron, and do the work of science officers that were twice his age! Of course the ability to outsmart Miusu a thousand ways in a video game would be such a simple thing for Tororo; however, Miusu would never admit defeat, he was far too stubborn for that to happen. As his thoughts stewed together Miusu pulled his character in for a powerful attack. The ninja-avatar in the game reared back and began to pull out the dual katana's he wielded. There was only one time that the character would do those motions; when he was going to do his final attack, the strongest that Miusu could make him perform at the given health level the character was at.

"Well for that, you better watch out for my signature attack!" and with a flick of a thumb, Miusu sent a barrage of virtual fire bombs towards the other. On TV the colors flared and flickered as the attacks tore across the screen. It looked like an imminent attack on Tororo's shorter avatar; but right before they hit, the attack froze in mid air. Miusu looked in a horrored shock as his attack slowly fell to the grown and faded away harmlessly. "What happened to my attack?" he yelled in question as if some higher power was going to answer it.

"Pupupupu…" Tororo snickered at his friend's dismay and waved the controller in his face. "Don't you remember when I got the Aci-Power Up?" the orange tadpole laughed again when Miusu started to put two and two together. On the TV screen, the once-intimidating fire attack was but a few small flames on the ground. Miusu's character fell to the earth soon after, just as Miusu figured out what the problem was; Tororo had poisoned his character when he wasn't looking, and only then when he thought he was going to win did it take effect.

"Tororo! No fair!" Miusu growled and pushed the controller out of his face. Of course Tororo had to use it right when Miusu had victory in his grasp; the younger tadpole was such a jerk.

Miusu could only watch in horror as his character faded from view on the screen. In less than a second a pair of words fell in view that made the blue tadpole cringe.

GAME OVER

Player 2 WINNER

"Dammit!" Miusu dropped his controller and crossed his arms with a grunt. Tororo couldn't stop laughing at such a spectacle as his friend continued to grumble. Miusu was always hilarious when he was angry; it only made it funnier that he had a tendency to be a sore loser as well. "You cheated!" the blue one spoke with certainty.

"Why would I cheat when I can kick your butt anyways, Miu." Tororo shrugged with a smirk. He looked over at his friend who had decided that sitting on the floor next to him was no longer a comfortable option, and had climbed on the purple couch behind them. The older tadpole still had his arms crossed and his knees pulled to his chest as he pouted.

"Meh, you cheated…I know you did." Miusu sighed.

"You just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better Miu~, Pupupu…." The orange tadpole shrugged with a smile plastered on his face. Slowly the younger turned to look at his friend. Tororo stared for a few seconds at Miusu; he was still wearing the tan and brown work jacket that he had come to the sleepover in, and his russet brown hair managed to still stay tied back in a pony-tail even after they had a very tension-filled race just a few games prior to the fighting one Tororo had just won. The younger teen had to admit it was fun when he kicked Miusu's butt at video games.

However he was also hesitant to admit that it was pretty much the only thing he could beat his older friend at; with Miusu being a rice farmer on Pekopon in that village he lived in, he could easily out muscle the young science officer; and with his training under the Lance Corporal Dororo, he could out-fight him as well. But when it came to anything of the technical or computer field, Tororo prided himself with knowing Miusu knew as much as a baby would. However, neither boy would ever admit their weakness in their special areas, but would also feel the need to boast in others.

"Pupupu…"

The science officer slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off. After walking forwards a few steps towards the TV, Tororo grabbed a new game for them to play, then looked it and dropped it, only to go looking for another. The TV had gone silent after the words of defeat had fell into the screen, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the ticking clock in the next room over; the soft ticking monotonic in both teen's ears.

"How about a proposal?" Tororo started as he rummaged his hands through the pile of unopened games. He had to kneel down for a moment as he searched farther in the pile. Miusu finally looked up. He watched as Tororo finally picked out a game, unstable at the angle he was at to the game pile. Miusu pursed his lips as he wondered what kind of idea Tororo had in mind. Knowing him, it was probably something that would end with him getting his butt kicked on yet another game.

"What kind of proposal?" his voice held a certain hint of caution.

"A final battle so to speak." Tororo stood up and turned around to reveal the game he held to his older friend. "You vs. me. This game." Abruptly he pushed the small case into Miusu's lap and fell onto the couch beside him. After staring at Tororo in confusion, Miusu picked up and looked at the game his friend had picked. His face scrunched in confusion as he read the title several times and looked at the picture.

"'Alien Invasion'? This game looks so old…" Miusu frowned at the Pekoponian game he passed between his hands. "Why do you want us to play this?" Miusu peered at his friend in confusion; out of all the games that he could have picked, he had to pick a game that looked like it would have been played by someone almost two generations before him. On the front cover was a bit of dust with bold old font branding 'ALIEN INVASION'. Pixel aliens in odd shapes and colors decorated more of the cover, while a white triangle ship sat on the bottom of it all. Tororo couldn't help but laugh at his friend's confused look at the small black case.

"It's addictive, and it's simple; you shouldn't have any trouble figuring out how to play it, being someone as idiotic about games as you, Pupupu…" the hacker laughed as Miusu growled at his insult.

"Seriously Toro, I'm not that bad with games. Just because I farm rice as a living doesn't make me a technological idiot!" Miusu would have angrily tossed the old game to the ground if the hacker hadn't grabbed it from his grasp first. "…Whatever. If I beat you at this game, then you have to admit I'm better than you." The blue tadpole finally smirked and crossed his arms. Tororo held back a snigger at his friends new found confidence.

"You? Beat me at any sort of technological feat? You have to be kidding me, Pupupu!" Tororo could not hold back the laughter that erupted from his lips. He fell forwards as he held his arms to his chest and hit his back to the ground. The orange tadpole could barely breathe from how hilarious it sounded. Him, the tech idiot, beating one of Keron's finest hacker and computer genius. Flustered, Miusu crossed his arms as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Yeah, I know I could beat you fair and square!" he grabbed the game out of Tororo's flailing arms and stood up. Tororo quickly stopped his rampant laughter as he watched his older friend walk to the game system and insert the disk. "You go first, and then I'll try to beat your score. The one with the higher score wins; and the winner get's the right to say he's better." Miusu turned back to the couch where Tororo had managed to pull himself out of laughter back onto. After adjusting his dark green hat and glasses to their normal positions Tororo nodded.

"Fine, although you better just start calling me 'Tororo-sama' right now to save yourself the trouble, Pupupu…" Tororo jumped off the couch to grab one of the controllers laying on the ground. "After all, I've kicked your tail in the last, say, 7 games?" again he laughed. Miusu kept his stoic face and sat down next to the science officer.

"If you're better than me, then prove it." Miusu pointed at the TV as the title scrolled across the screen. Indeed the game seemed old; 8-bit graphics, a simple tune background music, and simple game play proved it would be very….different. Tororo grinned in absolute glee as he held onto the dark controller and watched the starting animations play. He would never lose to Miusu, friend or not. He readied himself as the first part begin to show on the screen, simple explanations scrolling on the screen that was suppose to teach anyone how to play. Tororo mentally screamed at the TV; he knew very well had to play, and unfortunately could not skip the very boring and stupid explanation. After waiting for what seemed like forever, the first round began.

"Let's see what I can do, Pupupu." Tororo quickly stretched his fingers and wrists, and then held onto the controller.

With a certain air of experience the young hacker let his fingers roamed and click against the controller, sending the spaceship on-screen left and right; dodging glowing bullet upon bullet, he skewed past a barrage of enemy fire until he came to a larger ship.

"Watch out, it's the boss!" Miusu couldn't help but cry out as the intimidating grey blob appeared on screen; it flickered in 8-bit yellow pixels as a dark tune crept into hearing.

"And you think I didn't notice? Give me a break Miu, this guy's a pushover." Tororo muttered half to himself as he managed to dodge each and every bullet coming from the boss ship. There were flying brown blobs that both teens believed that were supposed to be asteroids (Tororo commented how wrong the programmers were; asteroids would never behave in such a way, unless the game took place in an asteroid belt) and little stars that twinkled lightly in the background of the game. Miusu was appalled at how old the game looked as he kept a view on Tororo's growing score in the upper corner of the screen; how in the world he was going to beat that was far beyond the rice farming Keronian's understanding.

After getting past the first round of fire, he then went on the offensive. It took quite a few minutes but he managed to shoot down the offending enemy. The screen lit up and a pair of words entered into view, fairly familiar to the teen's. It read in bold lettering, 'WINNER, ROUND 1. Tororo sighed in mock dismay as he brandished the controller in Miusu's face. "This is going to be a while." He smirked.

"So it goes until you lose a round?" Miusu growled at the oncoming situation. And he thought he had a chance.

"No." Miusu looked at Tororo as he shook his head. "It goes until the game runs out of rounds to challenge me with."

It seemed to go on forever. Tororo seemed utterly unbeatable; round after round, boss after boss, and nothing managed to beat him. But there did come quite the surprise to Miusu's night; Tororo actually gotten beat, by the final boss of the game. It was hilarious it had happened; Tororo had been boasting, as normal, and looked away from the screen for only a second. Also within that second a bullet just decided to appear on-screen and take down the ship. Tororo then turned to realized what had happened, and wailed in horror as the tune of defeat quite literally played in the background. As the large words of 'GAME OVER' once again scrolled on the TV like on the last game, Tororo only stared at the screen.

"How did…I lose?" he wondered aloud. After muttering a few curses to himself under his breath, he turned his attitude around. "It doesn't matter; I know you couldn't possibly beat that score anyways, won or not." Tororo tapped the glass where his score was shown. Miusu was sure he couldn't even count that high there were so many zeros. Miusu gulped as he looked at Tororo who was holding out the controller for him to take.

"Think you can top that?" the orange tadpole asked with the most prideful smirk Miusu had yet seen. With a quick gulp of air to help, he took the controller out of his friend's hand and put on the bravest face he could.

"Of course I can!" and with that he went to work on beating the score. The animation started, went through, and the first round appeared on screen with the signature spaceship on the bottom of the screen. As the game began, Miusu could already see the bullets near the ship. "This is surprisingly easy." The older tadpole commented as he swerved the ship through the glowing yellow bullets.

"That's only because you're on the first level; it gets much harder." Tororo held his head propped up in his hands as he watched his supposed inexperienced friend try to play the game. Another round went by, Miusu still thought it easy; another, still easy. After a while Miusu was beginning to look like a natural, curving through the enemies with far more grace and ease than Tororo had. The other teen saw this and began to worry; what if he really could beat him? Tororo was a horrible loser, and wanted to assure his victory no matter what.

"You seem to be a natural Miu, Pupupu…" Tororo said off-handedly, trying to distract his friend. Miusu laughed to himself,

"Yeah, I guess."

"Weaving through the enemies like that, dodging each and every bullet, how very cool…pupupu…" Tororo smiled as he saw his friend's face begin to blush. Although gaining the satisfaction of seeing his flustered face, Tororo was not able to pull Miusu's attention from the game; the boy still managed to swerve past the alien enemies with ease.

"Th-thank you, Toro…." The older muttered.

"One might even say you're cheating…" Tororo grinned as it got the reaction he wanted, unfortunately Miusu's eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"CHEATING? I would never do any such thing!" He flickered his eyes to Tororo just for a second with a growl, and then quickly returned them to the game, only barely dodging from a bullet just in the nick of time. "I play fair and square; I would never resort to something so low!"

"Oh excuse me Mr. High and Mighty. I was only joking Miusu, jease…" Tororo chuckled as his friend blushed again from embarrassment at his own outburst.

"..Sorry…" and silence simmered between them as Miusu continued to play the game. For some reason the room seemed even dark then it had before. Tororo looked over at his friend, when an idea that would for sure make him loose popped in his little hacker's head.

"Besides, you wouldn't even know how to cheat…pupupu…"

"What is that suppose to insinuate?" Miusu didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Exactly as I said it, you wouldn't know even how to cheat right."  
"If I wanted to, I bet I could do it easily." Miusu's voice grew small as he wanted to argue against Tororo, but he knew it wasn't going to end well, with that tone he held.

"Oh yeah? Well, first things first: how would one cheat in this situation, pupupu…?" Tororo scooted closer ever so slowly towards his friend, just slow enough where Miusu didn't notice.

"I don't really…know…" Tororo internally laughed at how quiet his normally loud friend was; maybe his plan would turn out far more amusing than originally intended.

"Well, one's first objective would be to distract the other's attention away from whatever the game they're playing in order to make them lose focus. Then, sabotage their game so they can't simply regain focus again pupupu~…" Tororo leaned in closer towards Miusu.

"T-Tororo, what are you doing…?" Miusu began to feel very uncomfortable underneath the young hacker's stare, wondering just how close the orange tadpole was going to move.

"Just…ensuring my victory~" and before the other boy had time to register what Tororo had said, he knocked the controller from Miusu's hands and pushed him into the couch behind them.

In a blind haste Tororo moved his mouth over Miusu's and kissed his older friend in as much passion that he had. Slowly he slid his tongue across the others lips, asking silently for entrance as his hands began to trace against Miusu's side. After getting over the initial shock, Miusu put up a bit of resistance and tried to push his friend away; Tororo ensured the resistance was at a minimum by grabbing both of the blue tadpole's wrists in a lock and pushing them above his head. Again the younger tried to open the blue teen's mouth; but to no avail, Miusu kept his lips clamped together.

After realizing that Miusu wasn't going to budge his mouth open any time soon, Tororo gained more satisfaction as he moved his kisses lower, lining the jaw, the neck, and lower towards Miusu's shoulder. There was a soft yelp as Tororo began to nip at the light blue skin, which turned into a soft groan when Tororo took the small chance and pushed his mouth back again onto Miusu's; gaining entrance to the others unwilling opened mouth. With a certain satisfaction the young hacker roamed his friend's mouth with his tongue, trying to savor the taste in his own mouth. The couch beneath began to squeak slightly when Tororo pushed his body forward to get closer to his friend till the point where their bodies were touching completely; the older blushed at such direct contact he felt between them, a sense of pleasure beginning to take away his sense of reason.

Miusu groaned and squirmed under Tororo's grasp as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, and little sounds began to make their way out of his mouth. Tororo took advantage of his friends growing submissiveness and released on of his wrists to let his now free arm curl around Miusu's head to make the kiss that much more deep. Miusu didn't leave his newly freed arm idle either; he quickly made use of it by moving it to wrap around Tororo's small waist, wanting more and more of the contact between them. Maybe originally it was just for plan, but Tororo began to like the feelings he was having towards Miusu. Even if it wasn't for the game, the hacker wouldn't have minded doing what the two were doing anyways….

For a few minutes the two teens continued like that, mouths moving in a wondrous haze against one another, sounds of approval working their way from both mouths as hands began to roam by themselves across each other's bodies. But alas, Tororo and Miusu had to breathe, and he quickly pulled away from the boy that was then underneath him and let a glorious lungful of air enter his body.

As oxygen began to make its way back into the older Keronian's body, his sense also began to override the other feelings that were coursing through his body. In shock at what he realized he had just done, the teen pulled away abruptly from Tororo.

"TORORO! What are you doing!" Miusu's face was flushed a heavy red as he looked at Tororo, who was wiping his mouth off from the kiss the two shared only moments ago. Tororo looked at his friend with a smirk.

"Just as I told you before, just…ensuring my victory, pupupu…." Tororo giggled and pointed at the screen of the TV, still flickering with the game that had still been running during their kiss. Miusu's eyes widened as he realized how sly Tororo had been, and in horror he turned to see what had happened to his ship in the game. On the flashing TV screen, the familiar and oh so horrid words that he had read time and time before greeted him;

PLAYER LOSE, GAME OVER


End file.
